<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Gardens of Memory. by Nadiahilkerfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941348">In the Gardens of Memory.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan'>Nadiahilkerfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Kane sisters in one house [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), Batwoman - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice Angst on a plate, Alice angst, Alice eventually wins Kara over, Alice is Adorable, Beating, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Comforting Kara, Comforting Kate, Croquet, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hand Tremors, Harm to Children, I don’t know the difference between Zor-El and Danvers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, KATE WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH HER, Kara has no clue how to take care of Alice, Kara is confused about this murder child, Kara said a no no, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Harm, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sorry it’s been so long, The Caterpillar - Freeform, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, alice is a bean, but i’m back, sad alice, the Queen of Hearts - Freeform, traumatized Alice, tremors - Freeform, with something extra long and angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Kate invites Kara aka Supergirl over to what she thinks is a movie night. </p><p>She was a little shocked when she found no other then the rumored “Mass murderer Alice” opening the door. </p><p>Apparently this was all a trick so another Superhero could be introduced to Kate’s Mad sister. (And a low key babysitting job.) </p><p>—Oh yeah, did she mention Alice was Kate’s 24 year old twin who had a mentality of a 13 year old girl, and liked to throw butterfly knives in her free time?????— </p><p>Ugh. She wish the girl had Just stayed in her “garden of memories!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Kane | Alice &amp; Kara Danvers, Beth Kane | Alice &amp; Kara Zoe-El, Beth Kane | Alice &amp; Kate Kane, Beth Kane | Alice &amp; Mouse, Kara Danvers &amp; Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane (if you want it to be), Kate Kane/Kara Zor-El (if you want it)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Kane sisters in one house [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Gardens of Memory.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutha/gifts">Rutha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A heads up, this is still apart of the series, but kinda of an individual one, As in this specific fanfic, Alice did go to Arkham and had all that jazz happen to her, instead of taking over the Jail, Kate rescued her.</p><p>Now to the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*ding dong!* </p><p>Kara Zor-EL stood at the front door patiently, her signature glasses adorned.</p><p>Her fingers grasped her purse tightly, but her figure was relaxed, as Kate Kane was a colleague, and even more then that, a close friend. </p><p>She knew that she could be herself completely at this house, and was quick to accept the invite to hang out and watch a movie, loving the thought of having a fun night with her superhero buddy.</p><p>She exhaled slowly, knowing their was no need to have her guard up at the Kane house. She nodded in anticipation at the now opening door. </p><p>*pause for dramatic effect*</p><p>“How do you do? Would you like an Adventure now, or shall we have tea first?”</p><p>...</p><p>“HOLY CRAP!”</p><p>Kara shrieked, immediately backtracking, dropping her purse to the floor and letting her powers swirl inside, </p><p>In a shocking twist, no other then the “supposed to be” Dead Mass murder Alice was standing in the doorway. Iconically wrapped in one of her classic trench coats.</p><p>She couldn’t even understand this? Beth was dead! </p><p>She raised a shaking hand, pointing at the girl who wore a chilling smile, seemingly intrigued by Karas reaction.</p><p>“Th-that’s,—This is impossible!?” Shock was evident in her tone. Thoughts crazy.</p><p>The girl in question only smiled wider, </p><p>“Only if you believe it is!” She chanted back melodically.</p><p>Karas brain was on overdrive, just to keep her functioning. How was Beth—or Alice, Alive???</p><p>“So!” Alice chirped, “you better come inside! Your teas getting cold.”</p><p>And with that, the girl disappeared into the house, leaving the door open for Kara to enter.</p><p>It took a few moments for her to get over her shock,<br/>
And her heartbeat to return to normal. </p><p>But with a huff of determination, Kara stepped in and closed the door with one steely thought.</p><p>Kate had A LOT of explaining to do!!</p><p>————</p><p>Kara sat down uneasily on the couch, hands clasped tightly, keeping an eye on the Psychopath sitting a mere 10 feet away from her.</p><p>Alice noticed and met her eyes, smiling creepily and Winking, before going back to playing with looked like a butterfly knife.</p><p>Kate gulped; </p><p>She was either about to die, or she’d actually gone to a bar instead of Kate’s house, drank too much, and was hallucinating.</p><p>“Hey Dodo! Dinahs being as slow as the mock turtle! Tell me! What’s your favorite form to kill someone?” Alice asked curiously.</p><p>Kara choked on her breath, caught off guard with the question.</p><p>“Wha-w-What?! Kill someone??? I don’t kill people! ... also did you call me dodo?”<br/>
She gasped out.</p><p>Alices smile dampened, rolling her eyes. Hand twisting her knife craftily. Before quick as the flash, chucking it with laser dart precision.</p><p>The only reason Kara didn’t take a knife to the eye, was cause she had Enhanced speed and reflexes. </p><p>The assassin just looked miffed. Like she was denied candy, not a Life.</p><p>“Ugh, your so boring,” The blonde scoffed,  “just like Dinah! Personally, my favorite is the classic knife throw, I aim for the throat, cut them off before they can convince the jury otherwise. Or if I want to make a statement I can go full queen of hearts and C-“</p><p>“-ALICE!” Kate Kane interrupted loudly. She had finally arrived, mercifully stopping Alices disturbing rant.</p><p>“Kara, Glad u came.” Kate nodded, her usually brief attitude admen as ever. </p><p>Kara cocked her head to the side, expecting Kate to explain what the hell was going on. When she surprised her once again, and walked over towards Alice.</p><p>“Hey Alice, Hey. She’s not here. Deep breaths. Atta girl.” Kate soothed, she was holding Alices hands in hers, upon Karas enhanced eyesight, she was able to pick up on a violent tremor.</p><p>When did that happen?</p><p>“Alice, I’m gonna go talk to Kara, why don’t you go play in the Garden of memories?” Kate pondered with a smile.</p><p>The blondes eyes lit up. “In the Palace of dreams???” She begged.</p><p>Kate laughed and ruffled the girls hair.</p><p>“That’s where we’ll meet! In about ten minutes. I just gotta have a convo with Kara first!”</p><p>“Ok!” Alice squealed, bouncing on her heels in a childish manner. Before taking Off and running to the back door, presumably where this “Garden of memories” was.</p><p>Kate watched her leave with a fond smile. Before turning back and walking over to Kara.</p><p>“Sooo,” she started slowly, “what’s up?” </p><p>Kara was understandably outraged, </p><p>“Whats up??? What’s UP is that a MASS MURDERER who’s supposed to be DEAD, is ALIVE and living in your house?! Who already tried to KILL ME??? That’s what’s up!” She ranted.</p><p>Kate immediately looked guilty. Avoiding eye contact. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.</p><p>“Yeah... sorry about that. I didn’t think you’d get here so soon. I hadn’t made her State the verdict yet.” </p><p>Kara honestly felt like her head was about to explode. Kate, sensing this, held her hands out in front, in what was supposed to be a calming gesture.</p><p>“Ok, ok. I’ll explain everything. Just calm down. I don’t want another Laser eyed infused hole in the wall!”</p><p>Kara smiled a bit sheepishly, “yeah.... sorry bout that.” Kate waved it off with a flick of her hand. </p><p>With a quick glance the clock. She started speaking. “Ok. I told Alice 10 minutes, so I’m gonna talk fast!” </p><p>Kara nodded, she could be fast. She was just Eager to finally have all her questions answered. </p><p>“So, you met Alice.” Kate stated with a nod of her head.</p><p>“Psychopath who is twenty-four but really acts like a child, but also is supposed to be dead cause their was a freaking obituary?...yeah I’ve met her.”</p><p>“Good. So here’s the deal. You know how the multiverse crashed into Prime?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Wellllll,” Kate emphasizes, looking a mix of traumatized and guilty, “their was a paradox of sorts.”</p><p>“No way! You are not about to say what I think you are???” Kara gasped. The paradox’s that had happened were rare, and fleeting. And only to objects or businesses.</p><p>Kate hung her head. “Sadly, yes. Their was another Beth Kane.” </p><p>“So now you had two Alices. And so one of them was killed and the world immediately thought Alice was dead, including me.” The kryptonian monologued. Figuring it out as she went.</p><p>The Bat hero nodded, but her expression Told Kara she was missing something.</p><p>“Sh-she....” Kate tried and failed, “she wasn’t Alice.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Was she not in the crash?” The blonde pondered.</p><p>“N-no. She was.” </p><p>Kate audibly took a deep breath. Hands gripping the couch. Kara was about to say she didn’t need to continue-</p><p>“-In that world. I pulled her out of the car before it crashed.” </p><p>Oh...</p><p>Kara didn’t know what to say.<br/>
this couldn’t have happened to kate of all people?! After everything with Alice and her dad. </p><p>“Oh Kate...” the alien couldn’t even form words. She couldn’t fathom how crushing that must have been to hear. </p><p>That she could have saved her sister after all.</p><p>Kara scooter closer to the lesbian, grabbing one of her hands and holding tightly.</p><p>“I know you think apologies are for suckers, so I’m just gonna say this one thing. That, this earth, is completely different from Beths.” She spoke earnestly. </p><p>Kate’s head twitched, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Wasn’t that already obvious?” She voiced.</p><p>The blue superhero let out a small chuckle, giving off a warm smile.</p><p>“Yes and no.” </p><p>“While on Beths earth, —You called her Beth right?—“</p><p>“-Yup-“</p><p>“—Ok good. So on Beth’s earth, Yes, you went back and pulled her out. Saving her. And keeping a psycho killer from being born. But I’m guessing Beth didn’t tell you enough.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Kate questioned, not completely following.</p><p>Glancing at the ticking clock, Kara gave a reassuring face. “Please. Just bare with me for a little longer.” </p><p>“If I’m correct here. Alice is ‘Siblings’ with mouse?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“What happened to Mouse in Beth’s world?”</p><p>“Um. I don’t know. I never asked.” Kate admitted. Redness swirling up her neck.</p><p>“Mouse has to deal with the trauma of his abusive dad all by himself. And the ‘queen of hearts’. He didn’t have someone to help out or become friends. He probably spent life alone.” Kate reasoned. Kate still looked confused.</p><p>“Well yeah, but then he’s not a killer?”</p><p>“You don’t know that!” The alien shot back.</p><p>“He could have become the leader of something far more treacherous then Alice. Because he was never able to cope. He could killed himself as an escape. Which back then, would be an innocent kid dying that could have lived. But he could have done literally Anything! The worlds were endless! The possibilities unimaginable!” Kara pauses, looking back at her friend. </p><p>“Do you see where I’m going with this?” </p><p>Kate slowly nodded, “I think so, your saying that while my Alternative Self saved Beth in that world, even if I tried when I was younger in this world, it could have had incredibly different results?” </p><p>“Exactly!” The blonde clapped, “While technically their was a possibility you could have saved Alice and had another Beth. Their are all kinds of patterns and sequences. With so many different deciding factors!<br/>
Heck, for all we know, you could have tried, fallen with her, and become as mad as Alice!”</p><p>This brought a laugh from the vigilantes lips.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I would have been “The Card” or “Dinah!” </p><p>“Imagine you! Speaking almost entirely in riddles?!” Kara joined in.</p><p>“Prowling the streets in some weird overcoat and goggles!” </p><p>“You would never have met me!” </p><p>This statement brought a round of silence to the two. Who were thinking deeply.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have met any of my friends.” Kate whispered softly.</p><p>“You wouldn’t have been Batwoman.”</p><p>...</p><p>“Wow.” The brunette explained in shock.</p><p>Kara nodded, also feelings surprised at the proclamations. Looked to the back, a person on her mind.</p><p>“Also. If you were a murderer, you wouldn’t be here, taking care of Alice. Helping her loose the urge to kill, and regaining the childhood she lost.”</p><p>This one seemed to impact Kate the hardest. Who’s eyes Appeared a bit shinier.</p><p>She immediately rubbed them with her hands. Not one to show powerful emotions. She let out a weak chuckle.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like Alice?”</p><p>“Hey! I don’t! She’s calling me Dodo for some reason???” Kara immediately defended.</p><p>“Oh, that’s actually quite accurate. Cause he has like human hands. So his body looks like a disguise. But it’s a disguise that should be obvious? Kinda like you and your glasses? Also he’s kinda the leader of people. And you kinda are the leader of u and your friends.” Kate explained, nodding along like this was a sensible nickname.</p><p>Kate looked at her like she was crazy, before taking a calming breath.</p><p>“Look, I may not like what your doing Kate but I respect it.” </p><p>Kate’s lips perked up into a smile. “Well that’s good. Hopefully you respect it enough...” she trailed off vaguely.</p><p>The alien raised an eyebrow, “what’s that’s supposed to mean?” She asked, suspicion growing.</p><p>The lesbians demeanor changed rapidly, looking guilty and sheepish.</p><p>“Kaaate?!” The blonde pressed.</p><p>“Ok, don’t get mad at me,” Kate begged, “But I kinda invited you over so we could both watch over Alice today. Crimes been really sparse lately so I have a day off to spend with her. I thought maybe you could too.?” </p><p>“Really Kate?” She all but glared.</p><p>“Well look at the time! Ten minutes is up! Gotta go outside!” Kate made a speedy exit.</p><p>“Kate are you SERIOUS?!”</p><p>...</p><p>“Kate?”</p><p>“Ugh. It’s times like this I really hate you.”</p><p>————</p><p>“Heyyy! Theirs our supergirl!” Kate mock cheered, as Kara slowly schlumped her way out back. </p><p>The alien just glared and mumbled something inaudible. But Albeit took a position leaning against the porch. </p><p>The girl watched as Alice floundered among her garden. Babbling inconsistently in what Kate had mentioned as “Alice Speak”</p><p>She noticed that somehow, through all of this, not one speck of dirt got anywhere on her clothes. Her Combat boots were convenient here. </p><p>It’s also struck her as add though, she was wearing fingerless gloves? What was the point if she wasn’t going to touch anything?</p><p>“Hey Dodo!” Alice cupped hands around her mouth to yell.</p><p>“Are you just gonna stand they and command the birds or come down and get washed away in the tide?” </p><p>Kara was immediately confused. “One, Stop called me a Dodo! I’m an Alien at best! And Two, the the hell are you saying?”</p><p>Alice squealed with laughter. Her face flushing. While Kate glared at Kara.</p><p>“Shhhh!” She scolded, “no language in front of the child!” </p><p>Kara refrained from rolling her eyes, oh god Kate was REALLY going all in on this “she got a mentality of a child” thing.</p><p>“Whatever! She knows enough already! Also if you want me to come play, you should just ask!” She smirked. Eyebrows wiggling. Alice cocked her head to the side.</p><p>“I did?” Was the simple response.</p><p>Oh. That’s what she was saying. Huh. She would need to brush up on her Alice in wonderland if she were to understand in the future-</p><p>-WHAT was she SAYING???  Future??? With a psycho killer? Kara wasn’t actually starting to like this girl was she?</p><p>Alice had leaned in close to Kate “You don’t suppose she’s a wildflower do you?”</p><p>Kate looked straight into Karas eyes with a mischievous gleam. </p><p>“Kaaate. What are you doing?” Kara warned. Feeling uneasy.</p><p>Kate turned back to Alice, the gleam replaced by seriousness. </p><p>“She’s not a flower at all!” She remarked,<br/>
Alice gasped as if this was the worse thing in the world.</p><p>“Not a flower?! Then she must be a Weed!” She chimed back.</p><p>To this Kate grinned. </p><p>“And you know what must be done to weeds!” </p><p>A maniac smile appeared on the blondes face, lifting up her butterfly knife.</p><p>“We CHOP THEM!” </p><p>“NOnonono!” Kate was quick to quell, noticing Karas horrified expression. She grabbed Alices hand.</p><p>“We spray them.” She explained.</p><p>“Oh.” Alice mused. Before grabbing a spray bottle.</p><p>Kara didn’t even stay around to check what she did with that spray bottle. She turn and RAN.</p><p>Throwing herself behind the door, she smiled breathlessly. Kate and Alice were SO gonna get it for this!</p><p>She waited until the Mad woman crept inside, before leaping out. Wrapping her arms around the trench coated girl, she picked her up and spun in circles. The girls laughter only encouraging her antics.</p><p>“Kate,” she squealed, “Kate help me!” </p><p>Kate could only laugh, and motioned for Kara to set her down on the couch, she complied, plonking the laughing girl down.</p><p>Now it was Kate’s turn, </p><p>She climbed on top of Alice and immediately started tickling her. The peal of laughter that followed, Loud and happy. So unlike that creepy chuckle Kara had previously seen.</p><p>“T-traitor!” Alice giggled, trying to fight of her sister but to exhausted to put up much of a fight. </p><p>Kate raised an eyebrow, “oh really? I’m a traitor? Hmm well then, I guess I’ll just have to tickle someone else then! Can’t have my own sister think I’m a traitor!” </p><p>She finally let up from the blonde, sitting back and peering curiously at supergirl. </p><p>Alice had a matching expression.<br/>
“Curiouser and curiouser.” She chanted rhythmically.</p><p>Kara immediately levitated to the ceiling. Pressing her back against the top of the room.</p><p>“Uh-uh, not happening! You are not tickling me!” She defended stubbornly. </p><p>Alice laughed once again, clapping her gloved hands. </p><p>Kate stared in amusement. Eyebrow raised once again at the laters position.</p><p>“Is supergirl ticklish?” She teased. </p><p>Kara shook her head rapidly.</p><p>“Uh huh, suuuuuure. Your totally stuck on the ceiling cause your NOT ticklish.” The lesbian mocked. </p><p>Kara scowled.</p><p>“Any-who,” Kate started, taking mercy on poor Kara, “Alice, would you rather wait here for literally ages, ORRR, watch Alice in wonderland on HD?!”</p><p>“ALICE IN WONDERLAND. ALICE IN WONDERLAND!” The blonde shrieked. Jumping to her feet. Her eyes wide as can be.</p><p>Kata grinned, “Then it’s decided! Kara! Get down from the ceiling we won’t tickle u! We’re just gonna watch a movie!”</p><p>Kara eyed her warily but complied.</p><p>She tensed as she landed. Waiting just in case someone tried to sneak attack. But their was none.</p><p>Alice was currently tugging at Kate’s sleeve.</p><p>“Come onnnnn! It’s not a movie without Licorice!” She begged. Stomping her foot when Kate tried to resist. </p><p>“You are Five whole packages the last time I let you have some!” The sister defended. </p><p>Alices eyes grew dark, and with a twitch of her lip and a series of intricate Hand movements, the Butterfly knife was aimed at Kate’s heart.</p><p>“I said, Get me some licorice! That was not a request!!!” She barked. Looking more Mad then ever.</p><p>Any other person would have cowered and run off, but Kate was no ordinary person.</p><p>“Now, now, What did we say about using killing as a threat?” She scolded.</p><p>“Are you trying to distract me?!” Alice conquered. Raising the knife to Her sisters throat instead, pressing hard enough to create a thin red line.</p><p>Kate shook her head, “No sis, just reminding you, to Consider the verdict.”</p><p>Alice bared her teeth, “Then you should say what you mean, The March hare went on.” She growled out.</p><p>Kate’s eyes twitched, as if refraining from rolling them. Kara just stared, intrigued in this back and forth Quote off.</p><p> </p><p>"I do, Alice hastily replied; at least-at least I mean what I say-that's the same thing, you know." The brunette stated back.</p><p>“"Not the same thing a bit!" said the Hatter!” The blonde Barked out. But then it blanched. As if knowing something. </p><p>Kate grinned, she had won this time. “You might just as well say,’ added the March Hare, ‘ that 'I like what I get' is the same thing as 'I get what I like'!"</p><p>She stopped after this to pause, looking straight into her sisters eyes. While Kara just wondered what the heck was happening. She was so confused. If only she could understand who was saying what?</p><p>Alice grumbled something unintelligible.</p><p>“What was that Sis?” Kate prompted.</p><p>“I said It is the same thing with you!” She shot back. Removing the knife and crossing her arms in a pout.</p><p>“You are Correct!” Kate mused, “Now! Please state the verdict.” </p><p>Alice sighed dramatically but gave in, “My verdict,... is No stealing, No Killing, and No breaking things.” </p><p>Kara nodded subconsciously off to the side,<br/>
so this was the Foretold Verdict she heard so much about.</p><p>“Good job!” Kate chirped,”And as apart of the Verdict. You can’t threaten someone’s life. As of taking that life fully Goes against the no Killing rule.”</p><p>Alice nodded and rolled her eyes, this talk seemed to bore her.<br/>
But least she understood it, the Alien noted. Regular English and reason didn’t seem to sit well in her brain. It had to be Mad for her to fully get it.</p><p>“So doesn’t threatening my life interact with that said rule?” Kate pressed.</p><p>“You got me to state the verdict. If your expecting an apology. You will be waiting forever.” Alice bit out through gritted teeth.</p><p>“How long is forever?.” The brunette questioned in return.</p><p>“Sometimes, just one second. Said the White rabbit.” The blonde remarked. Looking quite miffed. Blowing a piece of hair out of her face.</p><p>Kate nodded. Accepting this answer.</p><p>“Well, I’m off to grab some Movie Snacks. Kara! Anything for you?” </p><p>Kara raised a hand to rub the back of her neck awkward, “Um, is Potstickers ok?” </p><p>Kate seemed surprised, but nodded. “Definitely dude! And if you think of anything while I’m out just tell me!”</p><p>“If you don't know where you are going any road can take you their!” Alice lazily called with a wave of her hand; from where she was already sitting on the couch.</p><p>It was at this moment Kara realized what was about to happen.</p><p>“Wait, KATE!” She screeched. The girl in question stopped in her tracks, Mid stride.</p><p>“Yes?” She probed with a raise of her eyebrow.</p><p>“You can’t just LEAVE ME here. ALONE. with HER?!??” She freaked. </p><p>Kate sent back a smirk, but filled with warmth. “You will do just fine. And I promise you can always text me! If Alice for some reason breaks out to go on a murder spree. Please call me.”</p><p>Kara turned and looked at the deranged leader, who was currently coloring in what seemed to be an Alice in wonderland coloring book.</p><p>“Sureee, Murder spree.” Kara snarked.</p><p>Kate wagged a finger in warning, “I’m serious, her looks may fool you, but in less then a millisecond her brain can grow up and she’s can turn into a full grown adult, hell bent on murder.” </p><p>Kara gulped. She was so not prepared for this.</p><p>Kate grabbed her coat and was a foot out the door before she turned around,</p><p>“Oh yeah, 3 things before I go,<br/>
1. Always be patient with her,<br/>
2. if she ever says “caterpillar” or “Queen of hearts” her hands will shake, which means she’s unconsciously panicking, so remind her she’s absolutely safe,<br/>
3. and finally, if in doubt, Consult the Book.” </p><p>And with that. She was off. </p><p>The alien nodded. Mulling over what was said. Feeling semi confident in herself.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>What book?</p><p>She opened the door and leaned out.</p><p>“KATE WHAT BOOK?!” </p><p>The lesbian turned and winked, “Why Alice in wonderland of course!”</p><p>Kara nodded once again and waved her off. Closing the door behind her. Going over the key three things.</p><p>First, she needed to find this book.</p><p>With a quick glance over the kitchen, she found a relatively new copy sitting on the island. </p><p>Grabbing it, she went over and plopped herself on the couch. And with a final, careful glance at Alice, watching her color peacefully, she opened it.</p><p>Immediately she saw bright colored sticky notes in the very beginning, containing Kate’s slightly choppy penmanship.</p><p>*Words never to say in front of Alice* Was written clearly at top.</p><p>“Oh thank god Kate.” Kara sighed, she was relieved to at least know what NOT to say in front of her.</p><p>Quickly skimming the list, they contained a number order, with seemingly random Words.</p><p>1. Queen of Hearts.<br/>
2. Caterpillar<br/>
3. Tea<br/>
4. Cream<br/>
5. Palms up<br/>
6. Bittersweet<br/>
7. Sweet<br/>
8. Bitter<br/>
9. Any mentioning of her hair<br/>
10. Faces<br/>
11. Skin<br/>
12. Masks<br/>
13. “Chessy”<br/>
14. Any mentions of Cats<br/>
15. Basements<br/>
16. Oxygen tanks<br/>
17. Fire<br/>
18. Never say your going to leave her<br/>
19. Earrings<br/>
20. Rubies/Necklaces</p><p>Kara quickly memorized each and every word, even though about 75% of them confused her. </p><p>Why “Bitter and Sweet?” When she could just not say Bittersweet?</p><p>Why no Tea? Didn’t Alice say that like 24/7??? </p><p>This girl confused her more then ever.<br/>
But she was determined to keep a watchful eye.</p><p>She quickly searched up ‘The caterpillar’ and ‘The queen of hearts’ on wiki, clicking print so she could study who they were, and avoid subjects that might relate to them. </p><p>Kara was startled out of her reverie when Alice plopped down next to her. </p><p>Quickly slamming the book shut with her super speed, so she couldn’t see the words. She gazed at the blonde, adrenaline coursing through her veins in growing uneasiness. </p><p>Alice peered at her with squinted eyes, slowly judging her. Making Kara squirm under her leer full stare. </p><p>Cocking her head to the side, Alice simply said, “Read to me.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Kara squawked in bewilderment. Surly the Leader of the Wonderland gang didn’t just ask for her to Read to her???</p><p>“I said Read to me.” The girl confirmed, but in a soft tone Kara hadn’t heard before.</p><p>The alien nodded, still a bit shocked, all of this being extremely new to her.</p><p>“Um, sure. Y-ya ok. Just let me get to the beginning-“</p><p>“-No! Start from-ugh just lemme have it!” The blonde groaned, snatching the book out of the Aliens hands before she could protest.</p><p>Flipping through the pages with wild abandon, but somehow also smooth and careful. Alice landed on what seemed to be part of chapter two.</p><p>Handing it back to Kara, she scooted closer, momentarily jarring the Kryptonian when she rested her chin on the girls shoulder.</p><p>Kara finally looked down at the book and scowled. As in the passage, in dark black letters, one word stood out.</p><p> </p><p> ; Dodo </p><p> </p><p>Damn! That little brat was really trying to get on her nerves.</p><p>Knowing Kate would literally murder her though, if Alice was even the slightest bit unhappy, she swallowed her pride and started to read from where Alice had promptly pointed too. </p><p>“Ya know,” Alice interrupted once again, “Dodgson was once the Dodo, but since he betrayed me, I think theirs no other better Dodo then you.”</p><p>Kara refrained from cooing their and then, while originally she thought being called a Dodo was an Insult, she quickly learned it was actually a term of endearment.</p><p> Trying her best not to show too much emotion, the Alien cleared her throat and nodded in thanks.</p><p>“No where were we? Ah, ...<br/>
The best way to explain it is to do it....” </p><p>After a while Kara glanced back down at Alice and found her fast asleep. A fond smile tugged at the corners of her lips. As she carefully closed the book and set it down. </p><p>She then (without waking her) gingerly wrapped an around around the trench coat cladded shoulders. Feeling almost protective in a way.</p><p>Feeling a bit tired herself, Kara closed her eyes, and decided to sleep just for a little bit, just until Kate got back.</p><p>She leaned her chin on top of Alices head, listening to her sleep peacefully.</p><p>Just until Kate got back.</p><p>———-</p><p> —“Ggh!” </p><p>Kara was sharply stirred awake,<br/>
by what? She didn’t know. </p><p>Blearily blinking her eyes, she made to fall back into a peaceful sleep, when she felt it again.</p><p>Movement.<br/>
It was movement.</p><p>She carefully blinked her eyes yet again, bringing a hand up to rub out the sleep. Once things began to clear up, she tilted her head to get a peek at the source of movement.</p><p>Alice.</p><p>She was instantly alarmed, the girl in question kept tossing and turning every few seconds, moaning out words she couldn’t comprehend yet.</p><p>Damn, Alice was burning up, how did Kara not notice the literal furnace she was holding???</p><p>She had no idea what to do, was Alice sick? </p><p>She felt the girls sweaty forehead,<br/>
Damn it, it was even hotter. </p><p>Alice feverishly mumbled words, growing louder and more clear.</p><p>“No... Stop!” </p><p>“Alice, shhh, it’s ok. Your safe.” Kara tried to sooth, trying to move the girl so she wasn’t as close, and would loose some of the body heat Kara was emitting.</p><p>She quickly took notice of the butterfly knife in the girls hand, and used her super speed and strength to pry it out of her fingers, not wanting her to hurt herself in her sleep.</p><p>“Let me stay here!” Alice cried, thrashing around in Karas arms. </p><p>“Alice come on girl, wake up for me please!” Kara begged, it was tearing her up inside to see the girl like this, and she immediately started to understand the double meaning of Kate’s warning.</p><p>Her looks were alluring, she looked sweet and innocent.<br/>
Kara had assumed she meant that she could turn into a bloodthirsty murderer at anytime, but what Kate really meant.<br/>
Was that Looking innocent came with a price,<br/>
It meant her innocence was already lost, and that her trauma could show at any time of the day.</p><p> </p><p>“LET ME STAY HERE!” Alice screamed, tear trailing down her face unconsciously, her hands shot up and started to claw at her Face, strangely around her mouth and hair.</p><p>Kara immediately reached out and pulled her hands down before she injured herself. Starting to panic.</p><p>“Alice come on, your safe, you gotta WAKE UP!” </p><p>With a Gasp, Alice shot up. Panting heavily, struggling to catch her breath.</p><p>“Kate,” she wheezed, “Where’s Kate.”</p><p>Kara rubbed her hands up and Down Alices arms. “Kate’s not here hon, she left remember? To grab something from the store?” </p><p>Alices eyes widened to the size of saucers, making the Alien realized what she had just done.</p><p>She had said something on that damn Sticky note.</p><p>*never say your gonna leave her*</p><p>And by that, moreover meant never say Kate left her.</p><p>DAMN IT KARA!</p><p>“No!” Alice shrieked, jumping off the couch, “She has to be here! Kate! KATE!”</p><p>She ran frantically around the house, slightly bent over as she still wasn’t breathing Normally. </p><p>Kara groaned and felt more guilty then ever, what was Kate going to think? She couldn’t even watch Alice for like half an hour without causing irreversible trauma to show??? </p><p>Well, she guess it could be worse, at least she didn’t say the Caterpillar or the queen of hearts.</p><p>Just then, a loud bloodcurdling scream wafted off from somewhere near the office.</p><p>Oh gosh, oh no.</p><p>Kara had forgotten about the stuff she printed off from her phone!!</p><p>Ugh. She wish the girl had Just stayed in her “garden of memories!</p><p>She didn’t even bother walking, choosing to fly straight into the office. </p><p>Scanning the area, she found Alice crouched in the corner,  scrunched in a little ball, mumbling words to herself. Upon getting closer, Kara was able to make them out.</p><p>“I’m sorry your majesty, I don’t want to play croquet, I don’t want to play croquet I’m sorry!” </p><p>Karas heart broke upon hearing the broken phrases. She crouched down and put a hand on the Blondes back, wincing when she flinched and started shaking twice as hard.</p><p>Remembering what Kate said, Kara grabbed Alices hands, now a vibrating blur. </p><p>“Alice, listen to me. Listen to my voice. It’s me, Kara. Your safe. You are in yours and Kate’s house. They are both dead. And you are safe here.” She soothed as clearly as she physically could.</p><p>“Wh-where’s Kate.” Alice whimpered. Not looking up yet.</p><p>Kara chose very carefully how she was going to word this, “She’s grabbing some licorice from the store. She’s on her way home. You love licorice right?”</p><p>The blonde shakily nodded, finally looking up.</p><p>“No Croquet?” She asked meekly, effectively breaking Karas heart with how fearful it sounded.</p><p>Kara had no idea what Croquet was. But could tell it was bad.</p><p>“No! Of course not. We would never play croquet here. Your safe. Absolutely safe.” She rushed to clear up.</p><p>Alice nodded, and seemed to calm down.<br/>
With help from Kara, she shakily stood up. Peering around with terrified eyes. </p><p>Kara decided she needed to not see her surroundings to really feel safe.</p><p>“Hey,” she started, reaching a hand up, ”I’m gonna cover your eyes with my hand and lead you to the couch ok? You have to trust me?”</p><p>She stared at Alices hesitant face, “Do you trust me?”</p><p>The blonde bit her lip in worry, the tremor not fully gone from her hands. (Which is why kara would cover her eyes and not herself)</p><p>But with a deep breath, she looked into the Aliens eyes and nodded firmly.</p><p>“Ok then.” Kara agreed. With a careful motion, she slowly clasped a hand over  Alices Eyes. The other pressing gently between her shoulder blades.</p><p>“Ok, walk with me.” She crooned. Pressing ever so slightly on the girls back so she would know where to go.</p><p>Once they were out of the office she kicked the door closed with her foot.<br/>
Turning and continuing to lead the girl to the couch.</p><p>They eventually made it. To which Alice collapsed on it, absolutely exhausted.</p><p>Kara sat next to her, and wasn’t as surprised when Alice quickly latched on, burrowing herself under the aliens arm.</p><p>“Thanks Dodo.” She whispered great fully, and right their and then, Kara finally understood why Kate did everything. </p><p>Why she brought Alice home. Why she let her have a childhood, why she treated her the way she did.</p><p>Because when she was able to trust and heal, that was when you felt the happiest and most accomplished. You were giving a child a life again.</p><p>“Hey,” Kara called out lightly, Alice peered up at her with her curious eyes. </p><p>Remembering a certain line from when she scanned the book, Kara continued.</p><p>“When you can’t look at the bright side, I will sit with you in the dark.”</p><p>She said no more, but their was no need, for Alice completely understood. And so did Kara for once. As it wasn’t just a silly limerick. </p><p>It was a promise.</p><p>For the next few minutes, Kara didn’t mind waiting with the girl, contempt in just holding her, keeping her trauma at bay, for as long as she could.</p><p>Finally, the telltale sound of the door opening gave way. Alice all but teleported to the front, desperate to see her sister.</p><p>“Hey guys what’s-OOF!” Kate barely had time to set her bag down before Alice slammed into her with a bone crushing hug. </p><p>Kara noticed she bended her waist slightly when she did, so her would be in just the right position to bury in Kate’s neck or Chest.</p><p>Kate looked down fondly, wrapping an arm around her waist and smoothing her hair gently.</p><p>“Hey Girl, how are you?” She spoke in such a loving manner. One Kara almost never heard from her.</p><p>Alice didn’t respond, shaking her head into the nook of Kate’s neck and hugging her even tighter, if that was possible.</p><p>Kate looked up at Kara in questioning, mouthing ‘What happened’.</p><p>Kara gave a lopsided grin, “More then I was prepared for.” She answered honestly.</p><p>Kate winced, looking guilty, but Kara quickly waved it away. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I took care of it. Also, Consulting the book. Great tip, that post it note was a amazing.” </p><p>Kate nodded, “thought it might be helpful.”</p><p>Alice finally pulled away, looking Kate in her eyes, the Blondes slightly glassy.</p><p>“Y-you didn’t leave me?” She said in a question, as if she didn’t believe it herself.</p><p>Kate’s smile dropped, looking concerned, but immediately replaced it with something Kara could only describe as pure sisterly love.</p><p>Reaching a hand out, Kate moved a loose strand of Alices blond hair out of her eyes, </p><p>“I’d never leave you Alice. It’s me. Dinah. I may disappear from time to time, but I always come back for my best friend.”</p><p>Kara was surprisingly touched by this, and felt her eyes becoming slightly glassy too.</p><p>A jaw-breaking smile spread across the Mad woman’s face. Clapping her hands in glee.</p><p>“Well then!” Kate announced, “let’s get to the movie snacks, and then, Movie!”</p><p>Alice barreled her way past Kate almost knocking her over in the process, snatching the bag and rummaging through until she found her licorice.</p><p>Holding her beloved red vines in the air, she quickly tore into them, completely ignoring Kate where she stood astray from where Alice had previously shoved her, looking so incredulous that Kara burst into laughter.</p><p>Kata glared, but eventually couldn’t anymore. “You think she would remember I’m her sister after that tender moment!”</p><p>“Yeah, but apparently nothing comes between her and her licorice.” Kara commented. Watching Alice rip one to shreds.</p><p>“Apparently!” </p><p>Eventually everyone made their way to the couch, Alice eagerly plopped in the disk, snuggling in between Kate and Kara.</p><p>They laughed at the funny parts,<br/>
smiled at the parts Alice loved,<br/>
and held her hands whenever the Caterpillar and Queen of hearts came on. While Kate silently soothed her.</p><p>Kara even got to eat her favorited Potstickers. Or as she called them, works of art.</p><p>Eventually, Alice got so sucked into the movie, Kate and Kara could have a conversation behind her shoulders, and she wouldn’t even blink an eye.</p><p>“Hey.” Kate whispered, her head turned so she could look at the Alien.</p><p>Kara turned as well, nodding.</p><p>“Thanks for Watching Alice and all. I don’t fully know what happened, and I’m sure I’m gonna hear from her once you leave, but she apparently needed someone here. And I’m glad it was you.”</p><p>Kara nodded again, “Of course Kate, Anytime.”</p><p>Kate’s eyebrows raised as she smirked, “Wow! Anytime? It seems you quite like Alice now don’t you? I recall a few mere hours ago you were downright terrified of being in the same room as her?” She teased</p><p>Kara scoffed, “Well she did try to kill me.”</p><p>“Yeah I didn’t make her state the verdict, that’s my fault.” Kate excused.</p><p>Kara blinked a few times and thought really hard, it was true what Kate was saying.</p><p>“I guess,” she started, “I guess that after a while, I just sorta, understood what you saw in her more, and got a better understanding on who she was. Which honestly, without the random temptation to kill, is really sweet.” The realization of this was impactful for Kara, as she of all people sorta judged a book by its cover.</p><p>This also seemed to have an effect on Kate, who quickly swiped at her eyes, </p><p>“See,” she pointed out, voice cracking once, “I told you she grows on you.”</p><p>Kara smiled, gazing at the girl in question, who was repeating every line by permanently ingrained memory.</p><p>“She truly is a wonder.” Kate mused, ruffling the Blonds hair, who in turn elbowed her in the ribs, but seconds later buried herself closer to her sister. Finding comfort in her warm presence.</p><p>“Look! Dodo! It’s you!” Alice squealed, pointing at the screen, and sure enough, their was a dodo, with comically human hands, directing everyone around him.</p><p>“Huh! WOW! I do see it now!” Kara understood; albeit a little shocked, peering at the bird.</p><p>Once Alice was distracted she peered at Kate once again.</p><p>Shifting her eyes to the blonde and back. She nodded.</p><p>“She truly is.” </p><p>And with that final statement, the two looked back at the screen, hugging their girl between them.</p><p>Both starting to realize that maybe Alice wasn’t In wonderland,<br/>
But rather Alice,<br/>
was the Wonder in their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG</p><p>I GOT AN EXTRA LONG FANFIC FOR YOU TO MAKE IT UP</p><p>THIS TOOK ME A SOLID WEEK TO WRITE</p><p>IM SO PROUD</p><p>ALSO IM PRETTY SURE IM THE FIRST ONE TO HAVE KARA AND ALICE BOND SO LIKE IM COMPLETELY AND ENTIRELY CLAIMING THAT TAG AND IDEA</p><p>I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS RUTHA</p><p>IM OPEN TO PROMPTS AGAIN</p><p>YES KKK AND OTHER ONE IM TO LAZY TO GO CHECK MY LIST FOR<br/>I WILL DO YOUR PROMPTS</p><p>BUT THEIR GONNA BE MUCH SHORTER</p><p>CAUSE IM PRETTY SURE THEIR VERY KATE CENTRIC</p><p>AND I WRITE ALICE ANGST FOR A LIVING</p><p>LITERALLY </p><p>I INVENTED THE TERM ALICE ANGST</p><p>ya know what </p><p>JUST PROMPT ME SCREW THE REVIEWS !</p><p> </p><p>MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL ❤️</p><p>And have a Frabjous day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>